


You Need A Teacher

by Twinkenstein



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Dark!Rey, F/F, I mean it's pretty obvious there are going to be spoilers lmao this is a TFA fic, M/M, Multi, TFA spoilers, at least there'll probably be kylux in later chapters, but listen everyone in the new trilogy is gay, man i have no idea what to tag this as l m a o, or at least. dark Rey is gonna happen, there are some hints of Stormpilot if you squint lmao, theres gonna be a lot of that buckle your seatbelts kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkenstein/pseuds/Twinkenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need a teacher,” He hissed through clenched teeth, dark eyes burning with…. Determination? Pleading? “I can show you the ways of the Force.”</p>
<p>The tension in the air was palpable, and Rey could swear she could taste the pain and desperation that rolled off Kylo as their lightsabers hissed and hummed, a crackle of red clashing against the steady throb of blue. Her eyes closed, and Kylo let out a heavy sigh before his voice piped up again, his tone quiet and full of sadness. “Please don’t make me kill you too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prologue

“You need a teacher,” He hissed through clenched teeth, dark eyes burning with…. Determination? Pleading? “I can show you the ways of the Force.”

The tension in the air was palpable, and Rey could swear she could taste the pain and desperation that rolled off Kylo as their lightsabers hissed and hummed, a crackle of red clashing against the steady throb of blue. Her eyes closed, and Kylo let out a heavy sigh before his voice piped up again, his tone quiet and full of sadness. “ _Please don’t make me kill you too_.”

That was when her eyes slowly opened, staring into his dark brown, nearly black irises, before whispering a hushed “ _Why do you care?_ ” and Kylo retreated, his blade smoothly sliding against hers before taking a step back, his free hand once again pounding on his wound as his lightsaber crackled and fizzled out in the snow.

“ _I said that it meant nothing to me- I thought it didn’t._ ** _I’m being torn apart._ ** ” His voice rang out in the crisp air. “On the bridge. I didn’t just kill my father.” His composure was regained after a moment of weakness, his lightsaber once again flickering into life. “ _I killed your uncle_.” Rey’s brow furrowed as they stared at each other in silence, the only sounds being the distant sound of blasterfire and explosions. “You’re _my cousin_ , Rey. You’re the only one I didn’t kill in the temple fifteen years ago, and you’re the only one I’m not going to kill now.” He took in a sharp breath, holding out a cautious hand towards the scavenger. “Don’t make me kill you, please. _Let me teach you._ ” There was obvious hesitation on Rey’s behalf, as her own weapon hung limp at her side. “You have nothing to go back to!” He continued, the desperation in his voice quickly borderlining hysteria. “Your father, _Luke Skywalker_ , abandoned you! I’m the only one who still cares! General Organa, Chewbacca, any of them! If they cared about _you_ , they would’ve come back for you!” His face was damp, hair clinging to the back of his neck as his hand continued to stretch out in front of him, a silent plea to his cousin.

“ _Why didn’t you come get me, then?_ ” Her voice was still quiet, an eyebrow raised tentatively at her supposed cousin.

“I couldn’t!” His voice wobbled, still thick with a sort of longing for his cousin. _For the only one he couldn’t kill._ “Leader Snoke forbade me from attachment to my family, he said you would only be a distraction! I would’ve come for you if I were able!” There were tears rolling down his cheeks now, mingling with sweat and sleet. “Please. _Let me teach you._ ”

Her hand tentatively reached out for his, her throat feeling thick and tight. “What of Finn? What would become of him?” She finally said, her hand still inches from Kylo’s.

“Whatever you want of him.” He sounded truly desperate now, his fingers nearly clawing at the air in an attempt to bring her closer. “The traitor will be forgotten amongst our ranks, his records will be cleared if you so wish.”

There was another palpable moment of hesitation, before she finally took his hand, gripping the mingling texture of fabric and leather. “Allow the Resistance fighters and Chewie to escape. We take Finn with us, nurse him back to health, then you send him to the Resistance. Don’t keep him in this poison place anymore than needed. And… I’ll let you teach me.” Her sentence was final as her lightsaber switched off, her hand delicately gripping the cold metal of the weapon.

“Very well.” He nodded, and switched off his own blade- clipping it to his belt before gripping her hand lightly, then letting go- turning around to go find Finn in the snow.

~~~

The next few… What were they? Hours? _Days?_ went by in a hazy blur for Rey, the obvious hostility towards her being kept at bay _only_ by the Master of the Knights of Ren- her cousin not hesitating to mow down anyone who _ _dared speak ill_ of her- save for two people. General Hux- a man whose name she later learned to be Bill, and Captain Phasma, a powerful woman who, in all honesty, took Rey’s breath away whenever she spoke. There was a lengthy period of bickering between Kylo, Hux, and Phasma, angry hisses from the General of “ _You’ve been distracted from the mission_ ” and dangerous statements on behalf of the Captain, claims of “ **Morale is falling because of the presence of the traitor, we cannot continue to house him** ” followed by a monotone reply from Kylo, a simple “I know what I’m doing.” which usually brought an end to the conversation.

Rey spent most of her time, when she could, in the medical wing, sitting a silent vigil next to Finn. When she wasn’t there, she was hooked up to devices and machines to prove whether or not she had an intention of betraying the First Order. She didn’t. Not when her friend’s safety was on the line. Lie detectors sat silent as she answered question after question, heart rate monitors stayed at a leisurely pace as she underwent trial after trial, created by a pair of First Order officers that clearly doubted her loyalty.

And then, one day, the tests ceased. Captain Phasma approached her in the medical ward and, through gritted teeth, stated “Your loyalty has been questioned enough. You have free range of the ship. Do _not_ make us regret this decision.” And then she left, turning sharply on a chrome heel and leaving Rey with a dull sense of want.


	2. A Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skype Calls with the mom are much more awkward when you're an evil space emo™

Rey’s schedule remained the same, waiting by the ex-stormtrooper’s bedside leaving only when she had no other choice.

Today was one of those days when she had no other choice. Kylo Ren entered the medbay, stonefaced as he looked at his cousin. “You’re needed on the bridge.” His tone was stoic, commanding. A voice that Rey likely couldn’t’ve refused, even if she wanted to. So, with a light touch to Finn’s sleeping face, she stood up, staring at the Sith.

“Lead the way, then.”

He obliged, walking through the sleek black halls of the Star Destroyer they now resided on, until they reached the command deck, where Hux and Phasma already waited- Hux looking as impatient as ever, and Phasma looking  _ radiant  _ in her chromium armor. 

“Ren.” Hux started, glancing from the Sith to the girl, then back to the Sith. “You’re late. I told you to be here at 13:00 hours  _ sharp,  _ and it is now…” The general looked at his watch with furrowed brows. “ _ 13:08.  _ What were you doing for those eight minutes, Ren?”

The Sith looked indifferently at the General. “My personal affairs are certainly nothing that concern  _ you,  _ general. If you really wanted to know what I was up to for those eight minutes, why don’t you just check  _ the tracker you planted in my belt?”  _ His tone was suddenly harsh, and Kylo’s dark eyes stared intently at Hux as the general quickly grew flustered, glancing off to the side. 

“No matter.” Hux finally replied. “Right now, our concern is establishing communication with the  _ Resistance.”  _ His lip visibly curled as he spat out the word, as if the act of simply saying it brought bile to Hux’s throat.

“The Resistance?” Rey finally piped up, looking from Hux to Phasma to Kylo. “Why are we contacting the Resistance?”

“Because.” Phasma’s voice chimed into the conversation, her helmet giving away no emotion as she stepped forward. “It’s time for FN-2187 to leave. We need to decide on a rendezvous point so that we may deliver the Traitor to the Resistance.”

It was a good point- and Rey quickly fell silent, only to have Kylo glance in her vague direction. “We also must inform General Organa of your location. They’ve been combing the galaxy for the past month searching for you. She has to be informed that you no longer need to be looked for.” Rey simply looked to the ground, almost regretting her choice to… to  _ join  _ them. 

“Why am I needed, then?” She finally whispered, still staring at her feet. 

“Because.” Hux replied, a foot tapping impatiently. “Why would the Resistance believe a word we say?”

Another excellent point, and Rey, once again, fell silent.

“Enough chatter. Let’s get this over with.” Kylo’s authoritative tone echoed through the room as he strode over to a computer monitor, flicking it on and typing something into the nearby console. Then, an image flickered to life on the screen- none other than Leia Organa herself looking at them, color draining from her face the moment she saw her son. 

“ _ Ben- _ ” Her voice was full of longing as she put a hand on a nearby surface to steady herself.

“Ben Solo is  _ dead,  _ General Organa.” Kylo’s expression gave away no emotion as he simply stared at the screen before them, hands held tightly behind his back. “He was  _ weak.  _ But I can’t help it if you don’t believe that he’s gone.  _ Han Solo didn’t believe that either.”  _ There was definite pain that flashed across Leia’s features as he uttered that sentence, and Kylo couldn’t help but crack a light smile of amusement at her distress.

Leia’s expression hardened as soon as she saw Kylo’s self-satisfied smirk, and she adjusted her position, squaring her shoulders and  _ trying  _ to appear emotionally detached in the present situation. “ _ Fine.  _ What do you want,  _ Ren _ .”

“I’ve contacted you to inform you of two things. First, we have the Scavenger,  _ Rey Skywalker. _ ” It sent chills up Rey’s spine to suddenly have a  _ last name,  _ especially one with such a weight as Skywalker- But she decided against saying anything in the present moment, instead opting to stand in the background as, again, Leia’s emotions threatened to betray her. “Second. We have a traitor who must be returned to you, as per an agreement between  _ me  _ and my  _ cousin. _ We must discuss a rendezvous point, as, just as I will not willingly invite your scum on board my ship, you would likely not invite my forces into your base.” He cracked his neck slightly, gazing off to the side. “For these reasons, I would like to suggest a neutral planet, such as…” He glanced back at Rey for a moment, before looking at Leia once again. “ **_Tatooine._ ** ” 

General Organa narrowed her eyes lightly as she stared at her son. “Tatooine? Very well. We will meet in a public place. I will be sending Poe Dameron and three other representatives. You will arrive with your captive, yourself, and three representatives of you choice. Do  _ not _ arrive with anyone else, or there will be  _ dire  _ consequences.”

Kylo nodded in agreement. “Very well. We’ll meet in two days time, at 10:00, as Mos Eisley. Do  _ not _ keep us waiting.” And with that, he ended the transmission, turning on his heel with Hux following swiftly behind him, leaving Rey alone with Captain Phasma.

“So. Uh-” Rey awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, looking up at the chrome-clad stormtrooper.

“Do not waste your breath speaking with me.” Phasma interrupted, likewise turning sharply on her heel. “I am not one to waste time with small talk.” And with that, she left- leaving Rey alone on the bridge of the First Order’s star destroyer.

So she returned to the medbay, walking silently and awkwardly through the halls to wait, once again, at Finn’s side until it was time for him to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man short chapters are a tragic norm here arent they
> 
> but hey with short chapters come speedy update times, should things like my writing ability and school permit ;w;
> 
> rey is so gay and she silently burns because her bara metal crush wont give her the time of day
> 
> next chapter shit gets GAY i promise


	3. A Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "bye rey lmao catch you on the flipside homeslice" -Finn

Two days passed far too quickly, and soon, General Hux, Captain Phasma, Kylo Ren, and Rey were standing in the Mos Eisley spaceport, accompanied by who  _ everyone else  _ called a prisoner, a traitor.

Kylo’s hood was pulled up as an attempt to shield his face from the outside world, a makeshift replacement for the helmet he had lost with the destruction of Starkiller base. His face was blank as he stared dead ahead, standing slightly closely to Hux.  _ A bit too much in one other’s personal space. _ Perhaps it was nothing more than a power struggle between the two of them, but. Who knew, really.

Phasma meanwhile stood close behind Rey and Finn, both of whom were silent in the bustle of the spaceport as they waited for the Resistance to arrive.

And arrive they did, a small shuttle arriving in the desert sun and landing nearby, only to have Poe and three other Resistance pilots- as well as the droid  _ BB-8,  _ casually step outside, noticing the First Order party and walking over, before Poe stopped dead in his tracks- his eyes not trained on Finn, but instead on Kylo. “ _ Ben…”  _ He choked out, staring at the Sith incredulously, and Kylo in turn paid him no mind.

“Take the traitor and leave.” His voice was cold, a deep rumble in his throat as Kylo glanced from the pilot to Finn, who stepped forward and, for the first time in  _ weeks,  _ smiled as he moved to wrap Poe in a tight hug.

“ _ Did they hurt you, Finn? Just tell me if they did and these First Order  _ **_scum_ ** _ will pay-” _

_ No, no man, I’m fine-”  _ Finn whispered into the embrace, before looking at Rey, his eyes full of sadness. “Rey-” He started, as he and Poe both stared at her, still locked in the hug. “ _ Come with us. _ They can’t make you stay.” 

She stared at both of them, before slowly shaking her head, taking a step back. “I can’t. Your safety is at stake.” And though  _ nobody  _ was paying attention, Kylo Ren’s lips curved upwards into a light smile.  _ She was learning well. Good. _

Poe and Finn’s disappointment was obvious as they separated, the pair of them surging forwards to wrap Rey into a tight hug. “ _ Take care, then.” _ Poe spoke first, his grip tightening around the Scavenger.

“If you… ever change your mind.” Finn started, obviously trying  _ very hard  _ not to cry at the finality of this moment. “...You could always come back. The Resistance would still welcome you-” Finn took a harsh, shaky breath inwards as all Rey could do was  _ stand there,  _ stock still at the feelings of comfort, of warmth.  _ Of caring. _

“ _ I couldn’t.”  _ She finally whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around the pair of them. “ _ Not with what’s at stake. I couldn’t put you at risk like that. If I betrayed them, you’d be the first targets.” _ In the background, Kylo sharply turned away from the affectionate display, motioning for Phasma and Hux to follow. The Sith decided to give them time to say their goodbyes.

Finn sighed, his grip tightening even more. “...Then… Don’t forget what you’re fighting for. Don’t forget  _ yourself. _ ” He closed his eyes, adjusting his hands against the small of her back. “ _ The FIrst Order is too good at making people do that.”  _

Soon enough, Poe had detached from the hug, watching the two friends continue to tightly embrace, looking at the sky. “...We should get going, Finn. We want to get back before General Organa starts to worry.” And sadly, with a dull feeling of emptiness, the two separated, looking at each other with eyes that swam with  _ loss. _

“...Take care, Rey.” Finn took a deep breath, before slowly stripping off Poe’s jacket, and draping it around Rey’s shoulders, before moving to stand by Poe. “Remember.  _ There’s still light in you.”  _ And with that, the pair of them, along with the droid, and the three pilots, left for their shuttle, Finn and Poe both sighing at the knowledge that  _ they would likely never see Rey as she is right now ever again. _

~~~

Rey watched them leave, before carefully shoving her arms into the sleeves of the jacket- the  _ last  _ reminder of their friendship. Closing her eyes for a moment, she simply breathed. Before starting off to find Hux, Phasma, and Kylo Ren.  _ She wouldn’t forget what she was fighting for.  _

~~~

And that was when she found Phasma, standing just outside a small dingy building, expression well hidden underneath her Stormtrooper helmet. Deciding she’d rather spare herself the shame of attempting to initiate  _ any sort  _ of conversation between the Captain, Rey made the assumption that Hux and Kylo would be inside…. for whatever reason. So she very calmly walked inside- only to find her  _ cousin _ draped over the General, two pairs of gloved hands freely roaming one another’s bodies as Kylo looked truly  _ desperate  _ for the physical contact being offered. In between rough kisses between Hux and Kylo, Hux was whispering insults and obscenities into the Sith’s ear, clearly driving on Kylo’s passionate  _ desire  _ even more. 

Goodness. She didn’t linger long in there, before she quickly stepped outside, red in the face as she pressed her body to the outside wall, next to Phasma.  _ Oh.  _ The Stormtrooper looked down at her and let out a light chuckle of amusement, rapping one metal fist hard against the side of the building. “ _ General! Finish up with your boy-toy. The apprentice is back.”  _ That… was right. Rey looked at the ground. She was a Sith apprentice now, wasn’t she. Soon enough, Kylo and Hux emerged- surprisingly, neither of them looked too terribly flustered. Perhaps this was a common occurrence. If Rey worked up the courage, maybe she’d ask Phasma later. But for now, she was simply silent, glancing up at Kylo and Hux.

“Right.” Hux finally said,adjusting the front of his uniform slightly. “So glad to get that traitor out of our hair.” He frowned, glancing from Kylo, to Phasma, to Rey. “Now. Ren. Where were you having us drop you and your apprentice off?”

Kylo too glanced at Rey, his dark eyes staring at her while all she could notice were the bruises on his neck that his cowl  _ didn’t quite cover up.  _ “Ilum.” He replied.

“Ilum? Why?” Rey found herself speaking before she could stop herself, tearing her eyes away from his well marked neck and instead gazing at his face, studying it carefully.

“Because. It’s time to build your lightsaber. You can’t continue to use a weapon built for good.” And with that, Kylo started off to their own ship, Phasma, Rey, and Hux following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CANT JUST PASS AROUND THE FRIENDSHIP JACKET LIKE THAT BRO, YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE IT TO OUR ENEMY, IT'S NOT JUST A JACKET, IT'S A UNION OF SOULS!!! YOU WANNA BE SOULBOUND TO THE ENEMY BRO


	4. A Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns more about her cousin than she would have ever wanted to know, and discovers that she's super gay for Phasma
> 
> Also a warning for some vaguely sexual themes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry not sorry

The ride to Ilum was silent- with Rey awkwardly staring at the floor, her ears slightly tinted red, as Hux attempted to keep up a professional appearance as he filed reports, Kylo making it entirely too difficult to do so by expertly manipulating the Force to squeeze the general in places that made his cheeks go as red as his hair. 

Phasma, on the other hand, was silent- with just the four of them in the vehicle, there was no need for the formalities the First Order trio usually carried with them- so, for the first time, Rey had seen Phasma without her helmet on- and honestly, the scavenger was starstruck by a surprisingly soft, round face, and a short crop of pale blond hair. She’d never quite seen hair that color- and when Rey wasn’t staring at the floor, she found herself stealing glimpses of it, clearly mesmerised by how someone could look so  _ beautiful  _ and  _ practical  _ at the same time.

It was entirely  _ too bad  _ that in one of those instances where Rey was staring at the geography of the Captain’s face, General Hux looked up from his work to curl a leather clad hand into a fist and drive it down upon Kylo’s crotch, causing the Sith to let out a groan in pain and fall out of his seat, before looking up to glance from Rey to Phasma. “ _ Captain Chromium. _ ” He sneered out the name like an insult, staring at Phasma intently. “It seems you and I  _ both  _ have issues with Skywalkers growing far too infatuated.”

As soon as that sentence left his lips, a self-satisfied smirk gracing his features, Phasma’s attention instantly snapped to Rey, who instantly went red as a beet and glanced away, slowly curling inwards out of embarassment. And Phasma too, damn her, found herself grinning at the action, now staring back at Hux. “It appears I do,  _ General Firecrotch,  _ and fancy that. The biggest  _ fuckup  _ of a family line in the galaxy, and not a single one straight amongst the lot.” A steel-clad hand reached over to affectionately ruffle Rey’s hair. “Too bad mine’s shyer than yours.”

“Well. I’m not trading Skywalkers with you. Yours is too  _ sandy. _ ”

“ _ Just scrub her clean, it’ll be fine-” _

“You can’t just wash out sand, Phasma. It doesn’t work like that. It’s annoyingly clingy and sticks around long after you get rid of it.” Hux glanced down at Kylo, who was  _ clearly struggling  _ to recover. “Hm. Perhaps my Skywalker is more like sand than I thought it was.”

That brought out a light giggle from Rey, before she, Hux, and Phasma fell silent- all eyes that weren’t previously occupied by searing pain training on the scavenger- who swallowed hard at the sudden pressure, desperately wanting to  _ be anywhere but there. _ Thankfully, the harsh moment was interrupted by her cousin, who gathered enough of his wits about him to stand, the Sith hesitating for a moment before harshly slamming his own fist against Hux’s chest, causing the general to squeak in pain, and the captain to let out the laugh that Rey  _ least expected  _ to come from such a powerful looking woman as Phasma. 

With a mocking, scandalous tone to her voice, Phasma moved to half cover Rey’s ears, looking from Kylo to Hux, both of whom were staring at each other with hatred burning in their eyes. clearing her throat. “ **_If that’s how it’s going to be tonight, boys._ ** I implore you to move to a different room to spare this poor girl her innocence. Or. What’s left of it. You weren’t exactly  _ hidden  _ on Tatooine.” A sentence that caused Kylo’s pallid face to go  _ bright red- _ and he opened his mouth to say something, but all he could stammer out were short little “Uhm”s and “Oh”s- so instead, he just sharply grabbed Hux’s hand, dragging him to his feet and pulling the General into the backroom of the vehicle, giving Phasma the opportunity to move over to Hux’s seat, taking advantage of the free space provided to stretch out slightly, as Rey looked anywhere  _ but  _ Phasma.

So the two of them sat in...  _ almost  _ silence. Due to the muffled moans and yelps echoing from the backroom, it couldn’t be a real quiet. Not quite. Phasma was clearly getting annoyed, evidenced by her foot tapping intently on the ground as she stared off into the vastness of space. “Hm.” Phasma finally spoke, lips hanging slightly open as she thought over her sentence. “I’d hoped they would’ve had the decency to be quiet. Well. If we’re lucky, Hux will gag Kylo soon enough.”

“How… long has… that been a thing?” Rey finally inquired, not looking up from the floor.

“Around five years now. They pretend to hate each other in a desperate attempt to distract from the fact that they’re fucking.” Phasma’s eyes slipped closed as a smile crept up her features. “So of course, I tell all my troops to not fall for their lies. So everyone knows.”

“Who doms?” The question slipped out before Rey could stop it, finally ripping her gaze away to stare at Phasma curiously. 

“Hux. His ego is too big to even  _ think  _ about subbing. Drives Kylo  _ mad. _ ” She sighed contentedly, before humming lightly. “You’re going to have to get used to this, unfortunately. They do this sort of thing all the time. I can’t wait to see how Hux deals with not having his boytoy while you and Kylo are on Ilum.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ to see how Kylo acts.” Rey noted, crossing her arms across her chest. “He seems very… impulsive. I can’t imagine what that plus what’s surely the sex-drive of a nineteen year old would mix.” 

“Keep a log of his behavior. I want to see what happens.” It was hard to tell if Phasma was joking or not- and as a result, Rey fell back into silence. The captain, who wasn’t terribly attached to the conversation either, likewise went mostly quiet, humming to herself so to drown out the noise.

And it was there they sat, in utter silence, until Hux and Kylo returned- looking much less flustered than how they had been when they left.

Save for the fact that they were wearing eachother’s clothes.

And neither of them had noticed yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of comic relief between the First Order squad before Hux and Phasma disappear for a while lmao
> 
> soRRY ITS SUCH A SHORTIE I KNOW ALL THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORTIES BUT


	5. A Six Year Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when yr cousin is being boring as hell and you end up passing the time by standing around and reliving shit that happened

It had been six years since anyone had seen Kylo Ren and Rey Skywalker. 

They had last been seen walking side-by-side into the unforgiving ice caves of Ilum, the scavenger asking endless questions to the Sith as they disappeared together-

But now they were back. Or. At least one of them. Kylo had returned, alongside a girl who  _ in no way looked similar to the girl who was asking so many questions just six years earlier. _

She was still short compared to Kylo, a tiny 5’7 in comparison to her 6’3 companion. She carried herself with a newfound confidence, a stride that usually accompanied immense power. Her desert clothing had disappeared, replaced with simple black robes, a thick belt, and a tan and red jacket- a reminder of what she was fighting for.

A lightsaber hung at her waist, an abnormally long hilt that hinted at an  _ extremely  _ dangerous weapon, one that she very clearly knew how to use from her posture alone. 

The most startling difference, however, was her  _ eyes.  _ Previously wide and cautious hazel pupils were now ringed with a dark yellow, gaze solidified into an intense and dangerous look. It was the look of someone who had accepted the Dark Side, and would clearly have difficulties turning back. 

Kylo Ren stood by his apprentice, a self-satisfied look upon his features as the pair of them walked across the surface of Ilum, looking for a location which would allow for the two of them to contact the First Order, and return to once again fight in the war.

“This should do.” His tenor voice rang out in the frigid air as the pair of them came to a halt as Kylo produced a tiny communicator from somewhere on his person, fiddling with it for a moment before handing it off to Rey, who activated the machine easily, much to her cousin’s chagrin. However, his clear distaste at Rey’s superior technological know-how evaporated as soon as a small hologram of General Hux appeared. “Hux.” Kylo started, his arms slack at his sides as his robes whipped around him in the snow. “Rey has progressed in her training to the point in which I am comfortable with swearing her into the Knights of Ren. We request transport to get off planet and to report to Snoke.” Hux simply nodded, an air of professionalism around the both of them as the conversation continued. Dull chatter involving reports on the war, the current state of the Resistance, meaningless talk that Rey found no interest in. So she let her mind wander, her own thoughts drowning out the droning between the two men.

~~

_ “Remember, Rey.” Kylo had said, walking through the ancient crystal caves with his hands held tightly behind his back. “You are looking, and not looking at the same time. Do not seek out a crystal with your eyes, feel the Force thrum through the universe, and allow it to guide you to your crystal. The Force knows all things, and if you do not surrender yourself to it completely, you will  _ **_never_ ** _ truly become powerful.” Rey had nodded in response, and she closed her eyes to imagine the strange power that held the universe together- she imagined it rolling in waves off of any and everything, a tide to gently tug and pull in a vast ocean. _

_ Then she felt that tug, taking a cautious step forward in the direction the Force pulled her, halting when the feel ebbed. Then it picked up once more, and she took more careful steps, eyes closed and hands out in front of her as, in that moment, she felt the universe move with her, move inside her, and move around her, all in unison as it carefully guided her to her goal. And so she walked, and continued walking, gentle footstep after gentle footstep ringing out in the silent cavern as she truly experienced the Force for what it was, all encompassing, vaster than anything she ever thought possible, and  _ **_truly terrifying._ **

_ Yet, she didn’t shy away- she continued onwards, guided by the terrifying vastness of the Force.  _

_ How long she walked was hard to tell. She lost track of it all, until she suddenly bumped into one of the smooth walls- cold to the touch, and slightly rough around the edges. Opening her eyes carefully, she looked around, before she was faced with what was sure to be her kyber crystal. Smallish, clear, and awkwardly cracked at strange places, tiny fissures that ran deep within the crystalline structure. It looked as though it would break if she handled it too roughly- so she gently, carefully, scooped it up to bring it back to Kylo, not noticing the light green hue it took on. _

~~~

Why Rey was thinking about that, exactly, was beyond her. But that’s what she found herself thinking about. Reflecting on what had happened in those caves, the utterly bizarre periods of lengthy silence, the conversations… it brought a strange sense of peace to the young Sith- until she was suddenly snapped back into attention by her cousin. “Rey. They’ll be here shortly. Did you pick up on that?” She looked over at Kylo, and nodded. “Good. Try not to space when they arrive.” She nodded again, and looked up at the sky.

It was good to see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i skIPPED MOST OF THE SHIT THAT HAPPENED ON ILUM IT WOULDA BEEN REALLY BORING ANYWAY
> 
> sorry for this. kinda slow chapter btw it was a bitch and a half to write but it had to be done
> 
> dw though flashbacks to important shit that happened that got rey to be who she was now are gonna be a thing!!!! i just didnt wanna write long droning boring chapters on sith training cauSE WHO WANTS TO READ THAT SHIT I SURE DONT


	6. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw u and ur fellow space baddies plot an assassination

Rey and Kylo waited for the ship in silence, the pair of them standing at a casual parade rest as the wind whipped around them, the harsh chill nipping at their faces and turning their cheeks and noses pink.

Once the aircraft landed in the snow, Kylo perked up slightly, watching with intense interest as the door opened, and Hux swiftly stepped outside- looking around until his eyes landed on Kylo. In that moment, any and all professionalism was quickly abandoned, the two of them quickly running towards one another and wrapping their arms around each other tightly, Kylo burying his face in Hux’s neck as he let out a shaky exhale. “ _ I missed you. _ ” His voice was hardly above  a whisper as Hux’s grip tightened around the Sith. 

_ “I missed you too.”  _ Hux smiled- an expression that Rey had never seen on the General’s face. And the two of them stood in an embrace for a good long while- until Rey casually coughed and brought both of them back to attention. 

“Right- uh.” Kylo looked down awkwardly, detaching himself from the hug with a light, almost wistful sigh. “Hux. How many ears are on board?”

“Yours, mine, Rey’s, and Phasma’s.” He replied, nodding as he turned to get back on the ship.

“Excellent. The time to begin the plan is now.” Hux’s eyes widened slightly at Kylo’s words, but nodded nonetheless nodded as the three of them boarded in silence, waiting for a moment as the ship took off before anyone said anything.

“Ren- I hope you know what you’re saying we should do-” Hux’s voice was the first to break the tense silence, only to have it be interrupted by Kylo.

“You’ve said many times now that you would be willing to commit high treason for the good of the First Order, general. Don’t tell me your position has changed?”

“Of course not- I just didn’t expect it to be so soon-”

“Perhaps you were hoping I’d forgotten about it. Are you less willing than you told me you were, general? If so, please do tell me. I’d much rather have to strike you down now than have to strike you down later with our plan in ruins.”

“...Of course I’m willing I’m simply apprehensive. What if he finds out?”

“Snoke is ultimately powerless against the might of the First Order. My Knights of Ren are still less than willing to comply, but they will follow me as always.” Of course. Rey had thoughts back to what Kylo had said on Ilum-  _ Snoke is weak. Blinded by the glory of the days of old, afraid of progress and change. His regime would be an unstable one.  _ **_It would be best to get him out of the way before his attachments to the old Sith Order result in a major casualty._ **

Hux sighed, shaking his head, glancing at Phasma, who was being… abnormally silent, before turning his gaze back towards Kylo. “ _ Fine.  _ We’ll begin now. As per our agreement, all Stormtroopers are conditioned to obey you, me, and their captains alone. They will no longer accept orders from Snoke. If we are… proceeding as decided six years ago, you’ll be needing to make contact with General Organa, correct?” Kylo nodded. “Very well. Once you finish that, you and Rey will “steal” a TIE Fighter and make your way to the Resistance base. I will report to Snoke, you will give the Resistance his location, and the Resistance will use their firepower, and you and Rey, as needed to destroy him.” The pair of Sith nodded at that, Rey’s arms crossed against her chest as she thought about the circumstances she’d been thrown into- taken away from the Resistance, only to rejoin it six years later? Curious. She ultimately decided against saying anything on the matter, though- it’s not as though her opinion differed from all theirs. 

Kylo’s attention was brought towards Phasma. “In order for this to be convincing for Snoke, Captain, we’ll need you to station troops we won’t mind losing in the hangar. We’ll need them to shoot at us, and we’ll need to shoot at them.”

“Right. I’ll group the degenerates together when that day comes.” Her voice was crisp, controlled by her helmet.

“Thank you- rey, do you have any questions? You’re terribly quiet.” Kylo’s attention was brought to her, and she looked at him with a sigh.

“Just one- FN-2187. What if he attempts to make me stay with them again? Presumably, we will be returning to the First Order once this is done.”

“For the time be, we need to make sure they think that we intend to stay with them. So. If FN-2187 asks, yes. You are staying with the Resistance. You don’t have to tell him when you leave again.”

“...Right. Thank you.” She nodded and leaned back in her seat slightly, sighing. These next trials were definitely going to be far more difficult than anything she had to do on Ilum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maN SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT THIS CHAPTER. ABSOLUTELY KICKED MY ASS AND I DONT KNOW WHY
> 
> TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MURDER AND ALSO MOTHER/SON BONDING TIME AND THE FINN REY POE REUNION!! ! 1!!! 1 !! 1 !! 1 ! ! ! ! !


End file.
